Hammer
The Hammer is a melee weapon that can be found in Hitman: Blood Money, Hitman: Absolution, and HITMAN™. Description Hitman: Blood Money It is somewhat dangerous and takes about 1-3 hits to kill someone. It is semi-common throughout the game, and it is one of the first melee weapons seen in Hitman: Blood Money. Like most melee weapons in the game, it will be stained in blood if you hit someone with it. It can be used for executions from behind, although it can be tough to pull off. 47 thrusts the blunt side of the hammer into the victim's skull. Alternatively, it could be thrown to injure or kill someone. Unlike knives, the hammer can be reobtained. However, it will be covered in blood, and enemies who see 47 holding it will attack him, even if disguised as a worker. Hitman: Absolution The hammer can be used as a melee weapon head-on by smashing it into the side of a target's head, and by strangling an unsuspecting target. Alternatively, it may be thrown and used as a distraction. HITMAN™ Like Hitman: Absolution's implementation of the hammer, the hammer can be used to knock out targets and as a distraction. Locations Hitman: Blood Money *'Death of a Showman': Found in Joseph Clarence's office and in the room before the elevator near the drug lab. *'A Vintage Year': Found in a closet on the second floor of Delgado's mansion and on top of a barrel at the hangar. *'Curtains Down': Used by one of the workers working on a small stand in the basement. *'Requiem': Found in the equipment tool shed. Hitman: Absolution *'A Personal Contract': In the garden, on a low wall near the giant shield sculpture. *'Run For Your Life': On the floor in one of the hippie apartments. *'Shaving Lenny': On the floor in Gavin LeBlond's garage; on the picnic table immediately after entering Barbershop segment. *'Dexter Industries': On barrels just after the primary security objective, behind the two card. *'Death Factory': R&D area. *'Fight Night': In both the hangar and arena, scattered about the place. *'Skurky's Law': On the table left of the judge in the courtroom, along with garden gnomes and a golf club. *'Operation Sledgehammer': In the vacant storage hall on a shelf next to a trash bag. Also, next to a crate of boxes close to the corner exit into the Hope Fair level. *'Countdown': On the ground beneath the drop-able construction pallet. HITMAN™ Yacht In the prologues Guided Training and Freeform Training you can find a hammer on Deck 01 inside the kitchen. Locmap Hammer-1.png|Level 1 The Final Test In The Final Test prologue mission there are a total of six hammers and at least one on each of the three main floors. On level 0 you can pick one up straight away by locating the one on the west side of the spawn area. After entering through the west side entrance you can find one just north west of the entrance. There is also one in the middle of nowhere on the ground, north west of the hangar's main opening. Another one can be found inside the most north western room of the ground level. On level 1 there is a hammer located on the west side of the outdoor terrace on the south side of the floor. On level 2 there is a hammer located on the outdoor terrace just north of the room with stairs leading down in the south west corner. Locmaptft Hammer.png|Level 0 Locmaptft Hammer-1.png|Level 1 Locmaptft Hammer-2.png|Level 2 The Showstopper In The Showstopper episode, there are hammers to be found on each level except for down in the basement. On the ground level you can find a hammer in the south west corner of the large middle room where the catwalk is located. There are also two hammers on the outskirts of Palais de Walewska, one of which can be found inside the north western shed, and one of which can be found on the west side of the most south eastern park area, located on the south side of the palace. On level 2 there is a hammer located in the north west corner of the large western room with the balcony. There is also one inside the storage room, which is the south eastern room with entrances leading to the corridors overlooking the palace's main entrance on the east side. In the room east of this storage room, the south eastern tower room, there is also a hammer to be found, lying ontop of the eastern balcony railing. On level 3 there are two hammers and both of them are located inside the attic. They can be found in the middle of the attic both on the north and south side, nearby to the single corridor which connects the northern and southern parts of the attic together. Locmaptss Hammer-1.png|Level 1 Locmaptss Hammer-2.png|Level 2 Locmaptss Hammer-3.png|Level 3 Gallery Hammer.jpg|Hammer in Blood Money. Hammer.png|Hammer in Hitman: Absolution. HammerCloseUp.png|Ditto. Trivia * In Blood Money, if NPCs see the player (disguised as a worker) kill someone by throwing it to the head, NPCs will not be aware. This may be a glitch. Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Melee weapons Category:Hitman: Absolution weapons Category:Throwable weapons Category:HITMAN™ weapons